Push pins or thumbtacks are used to secure articles such as papers, drawings, photos and the like to vertical walls, bulletin boards, and ceilings. Push pins or thumbtacks typically have a head from which protrudes a pin from one side. The pin has a tip which is customarily inserted through an article and secured to a support surface.
One drawback to the conventional pushpin is that the sharp tips are always exposed and, when handled by or around a user, can create bodily injury. Furthermore, push pins can cause damage to articles that they are inserted through. Magnets also have drawbacks in that they need a ferrous surface to adhere to. Without a metal surface, magnetic bulletin board, or the like, they are rendered useless.